


And I Loathe You So

by crazynoona



Category: British Actor RPF, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Not Beta'd, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a bunch of 90's references, the thing I said I wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis despised Loki O-<i>dick</i>-son with every fiber of her existence.<br/>She despised him down to her core.<br/>She despised him with all her heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a _dire_ need for romcom, **starving** for it and I just can't help myself. That is all.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy darlings,  
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. :  
> \- This goes out to those who cheered for me when I posted the excerpt on tumblr :* I wuff you girls!  
> \- For the last time ~~(I've been saying this a lot didn't I?)~~ , NOT BETA'D

* * *

 

_( Culver University, 10 years ago. Where it all began )_

 

 _“What did you say?”_ Darcy couldn’t believe her ears. The venomous words intensified revoltingly in the empty hallway. 

 _How dare he! What a judgmental prick!_ Her mind seethed.

Though the two of them didn't attend the same classes, they met occasionally around the campus ground (he happened to be her soon-to-be-ex’s roommate). She maintained a safe distance and if an unfortunate random meeting was utterly unavoidable they managed to keep things 'civil' between them. But still - bit by bit, the bile she felt for him grew. It riled her when he dazzled everyone with his charming air and arrogant perfection (they even made him dancing a big deal, said that his pathetic excuse of a move was oh-so-sexy!  _Puh-lease!_  She could dance to Britney's I'm A _Slaaaave_ For You down to the tee yet she never brag about it!), because you see, there was no such thing as perfection. The guy must’ve faked it (she firmly believed that he did).

 _“You heard me. You dated him for his money, he dated you for your – “_ Aloofly, Loki looked at her up and down. _“ body. It’s a fair bargain if you ask me. I don’t see what’s the fuss is all about. You couldn’t be **that**  stupid as to not read the signs that he wanted out?”_

Those words made her understood what Kat Stratford meant when she said she hated a dude with the fire of a thousand suns. Only, she did not fancy this dude. This dude was no Patrick Verona, not even a bit, not even at all. She showed that to him of course, by kicking him where it’s hurt and left him purple and gasping for air on the floor of his house's door.

That was the defining moment where her casual irk turned into a full-blown hatred. Darcy Lewis despised Loki O-dick-son with every fiber of her existence. She despised him down to her core. She despised him with all her heart and soul. 

  

***

 

* * *

 

 

( New York, Present Day )

 

Loki stared at his early morning guest. It was quite astonishing to be seeing him at this hour, let alone in this office. Though his older brother was the first inline for the vacant chairman position after their father withdrew from his seat, since he turned seventeen, Thor never stepped his foot near any of their office buildings or factory, not once. He wanted to make his intention clear, that he refused to be the pawn over Odin's chessboard. 

“Please brother, for me, just once,” Thor pleaded, giving Loki the best puppy eyes he could muster. He doubted the iceberg would waver but there was no harm in trying. 

The blonde-man cannot imagine the dread that he must face shall he oblige to their parents devious plan, because as far as joke went, this was a terrible one. He said in utter horror, ruffling his already messy hair, "For fuck's sake, an arranged date? What year was it anyway?!"

Keeping a straight face was a struggle (though Loki managed) because to be honest, for him, it wasn't entirely a terrible joke.

Seeking comfort for his exasperated mind, Thor visited the minibar. He took the first bottle he saw and immediately downed a hefty gulp of it before he cursed aloud ( _'What the fuck is this?!'_  - it was liquid chlorophyll). Still wincing, he continued his ranting in colorful details. He didn’t have to really, because Loki knew all about it already. He would likely fall into the same trap if he was half as foolish and gullible as Thor was. Which he wasn’t because for all his mother knows he’s in this long distance loving relationship with a district attorney whose hobbies including theater and gardening ( ~~take a note, the most quintessential thing about lying lies in the random details~~ ) from Virginia. 

The act was pathetic and admittedly, childish, but what choice did he have? Ever since he hit the big thirty Frigga wouldn’t stop meddling with his life when all he wanted was to be left alone. This white (yes, white) lie he made was proven to be effective. There wasn’t a single potential date his mother shoved at him since. Now her eyes are set on Thor alone, said it was the perfect time for him to finally settle down especially since he retired from the big league and took a job as one of the highly anticipated sportscasters in ESPN. 

“Mother went on and on about how 'sweet' and 'fantastic' she is. We know what _those_  mean Loki,” Thor threw him a disgusted look, Loki immediately caught on. According to this debauchee's pebble theory, sweet is a word people use when they have nothing worth saying about someone, but still trying to be polite. In short, sweet means ugly. Yep.

“I won’t fall for that old trick!” He said gruffly, a scowl on his face, “Scholarships, dual degrees, both graduated in a flying mark,  _yada-yada-yada_  … I’m yawning already! Besides, I got  _other_  plans for that night. Better plans!” 

Slowly taking off his reading glasses, Loki eyed his brother intently. He crossed his hands and long legs, leaning languorously to his office desk, “Alright, what do I get in return?”

 _Really? That was … too easy,_  Thor thought. But he was too desperate and too relieved to further decipher the glint of mischief in his brother’s eyes. 

“Anything. Anything at all, I’ll be forever in your debt,” He placed a palm over his heart.

The raven-haired man smiled innocently, knew that Thor would eventually come for help, he was way too predictable. 

Unlike Thor, Loki knew exactly who was the girl their parents set his brother with. Her name is Jane Foster. Anyone can easily track the girl’s predecessor to at least two centuries back and though their ways were a lot more discreet, the Fosters’ influences over the city was almost as big as the Odinsons. But big names have never been one of Loki's concerns. No, but the girl’s father is. She's the only daughter of a genius doctor, a prolific professor whose works he looked up to. 

Through the years Dr. Blake Foster had been developing a higher technology for soft robots, one that said to be more advanced than what those brains at Carniege Mellon created.  _Yes,_  he’s developing a new wave of Artificial Intelligence that in a matter of years from now will pose as human's future companion in terms of medical needs. With this new and improved approach on the brains of the robots, they do away with gears and pulleys and hard bodies in favor of fabrics, balloons, and light plastic composites with pneumatic artificial muscles.

The doctor wasn’t chasing rainbow as many had deemed him to be, Loki was sure of it. He had read the doctor’s brilliant journals, attended his mind-boggling seminars and thus far, he trusts the man’s brain capability. He can barely imagine if  _he_  could acquire the technology, generates it, mass product it under Odinson Tech. 

Japan already has one (sort of), named it Robear, so  _why_  can’t he own one too?

The problem was, to this date, the doctor repeatedly refused all of his offers, including a brief meeting. There was only one way left and if Thor didn’t want to deal with the daughter, Loki will gladly substitute for him. Not to woo or marry her of course, gods no. What he needed was a simple way in - and the answer was now basically thrown at him. 

“You do know that it’s idiotic? We’re not exactly _identical_.” Loki said skeptically. If he was going to do this, he’s going to do this right.

“She’s a total nerd Loki, haven’t you been listening? She got a dual degrees  _and_  she’s a doctor! She doesn’t have the time to track me down the gossip columns and I bet she doesn’t watch a lot of TV too!” Thor threw his hands to the air.

 

_She got a dual degrees!_

_She’s. A . Doctor._

 

She’s  **A**  DOCTOR.

 

Loki couldn’t believe his ears. He sighed again. Those were the shittiest reasoning from Shitville if he ever heard one and presenting them to this obviously smart lady would only mean insult to her intelligence and that would only catapult his plan to the dirt before it even begins. 

“There’s this one thing though, you probably have heard of it before. It’s called the INTERNET,” he calmly retorted. 

The blonde man slightly frowned before he exclaimed, “Jesus Loki! Just do it okay! I don’t care, I really don’t! The point is to make her understand that I  **don’t**  want her!”

“How charming, I can see it now, why all those girls grovel at your feet.”

Thor pursed his lips disapprovingly, "Make sure that she doesn’t like me, meaning you. Okay? Just … just be yourself. But nicer,” he quickly added, he knew how intimidating/irritating can his younger brother be. To fend off the girl is one thing, but to offend Frigga is one  _completely_  different matter.

Loki, looking baffled at the statement, furrowed his brows deeper. “Brother, were you asking me for an assistance or were you proposing for a fight? Of course I’ll be on my  _best_  behavior.”

 

***

 

“Darcy,  _pleaseeee_ , I’m begging you! I don’t want to meet that - that blonde-big-baboon!” 

The young doctor couldn’t comprehend what her father was thinking when he accepted his friends' 'invitation'. Granted, he said they were his _oldest_ friends (which Jane never met before), but still this was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to her adult life!

An arranged date. She got an arranged date set by her own father! With Thor Odinson! That man was an infamous player whose reputation is notorious in and out of field.

Was there no other option among those sexist chauvinistic barbarians? Apparently, the answer was ‘no’. 

“God, to spend an entire evening with that brute Neanderthal, what a nightmare, what a torture!” Jane howled her protest.

“Portia, tone it down! Why don’t you just go out once in a while? Who knows, maybe you’ll like him. I could give you a call-out if he turns out to be as bad as you think,” Darcy said, shifting her eyes from her computer screen. She was still working when Jane decided to barge into her room with her life crisis. 

“As much as I don’t want to, I also can’t – I have to tackle a shift,” Jane threw herself to the empty bed.

This must be _pretty_ bad, Darcy thought - because Jane would rather forceps a broken sausage out of someone's vagina in the wee hour of the morning rather than eat out (she shit you not, crazy stuffs happened all the time at the E.R).

“Nope! Not gonna do it! This is stupid, you  _know_  this is stupid Janey! Just give him a call, cancel the whole thing!”

Problem was, Darcy knows all too well that the both of them have the same weaknesses against their fathers (for an entirely different reason).

“Would I come to you if that was possible? Come on Darcyyyy,  _please?_  The food will be divine, it’d only be an hour tops. Plus you can ask for his autographs, give them as Christmas presents to your co-workers - or something,” the doctor tried to coax her.

“Dude, those nerds got a hard-on from political debates!” Darcy quick-saved her document before she turned to Jane, “They're not exactly a sport-fan, so -  _EEE!!!”_  Darcy motioned a big ‘X’ sign with her arms. 

In her opinion, it was kind of a good thing for Jane because just like her old man, most of her free time were spent between her research or neck-deep-drowned in medical books.

“Have you seen the guy?” Jane visibly disinterested but nodded at Darcy's question. 

"Is he hot?" Darcy asked, because all those tiny heads running around looked basically the same from the TV screen as she once watched a game from a hospital bed (appendicitis). She switched to Spongebob after five minutes.

"Well ... he's not  _that_  bad-looking, but - " It looked like Jane was about to vomit through her nose at the words, "just see it for yourself!"

So Darcy did, they gathered on her bed and googled him.

Within seconds a series of links and pictures emerged and judging from those she understood why Jane preferred not to meet the man. There was only one redeemable fact compared to all of his cons. The supposed-to-be Neanderthal turned out to be fine as hell. A golden Greek god incarnate. Which Jane quickly shut down, she said that  _all that glisters is not gold_  and insisted to stick with her decision. No means no, said she. Stubborn to the end this one.

To be honest, she never saw Jane looked more devastated since the time 'Dawson's Creek' aired its finale (she hated it) and Darcy's resolution started to waver, but there was no way she's gonna gave in that easily. “Appeal to my mercy. Give me a worthy bargain.” 

There was an ‘A-Ha!’ moment before Jane's whole face lit up, “I was going to save this for later  _but_  – you gave me no choice.”

_Uh – oh!_

 

Darcy knew it. She knew it even before those words came out of Jane's smart pretty mouth.

“My birthday, two years ago. You forgot, said you’d do anything to repay me.  **A-ny-thing.**  You even swore it.”

“Oh that is so not on!“ Darcy cried.

“Oh it so is!” feeling victorious, Jane's grin widened, “I’ll text you the time and place, make sure he doesn’t like me, means you. Okay? Just … just be yourself, but less the nice, double the loud.”

“OUCH! Foster, I thought you need my help?” She smacked a pillow towards Jane’s tits.

“Hey! Careful! They’re already small and humble as they are!” Jane dramatically covered her chest. 

Darcy scoffed and continue to hit her a couple times more.

“Come on Darce! _Pleaseee,_ it’s just a one time deal! It means nothing compare to how sad I was,” She started to pout between the fluffy attack, “… it was terrible. Stan broke up with me the week before and then my only best friend - ”

 _This conniving little shit is playing with my pure tender heart!_  Darcy glowered. “Okay – okay, fine!” Darcy tugged the pillow back into her embrace.

“Fine?” Another smile rose from Jane’s lips. 

“FINE! Leave the  _blonde-big-baboon_  to me. You know how sweet I can be. I’ll be on my  _best_  behavior.” Though not her type, the guy 's pretty cut,  _like,_  how bad can it be - right?

  

***

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm ... how was it? Consider this as a long teaser, and *sweating profusely* this time I tried to deviate from my usual style (if I even have one). This story will tackle the hate/love & fake dating trope. There will be no angst or drama (I think), this is entirely a silly breezy romcom that focus solely on their relationship. 
> 
> I already wrote this one up to the 3rd chapter but the continuation would largely depends on the feedback, so if you do enjoy this please let me know and if this turns out to be a load of crap, I'd refrain from further embarrassing myself and keep the rest safely inside my laptop.
> 
> Anyway, your input and thoughts are most welcome and thank you for stopping by you guys are the best! Have a great nite/day :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Enjoy darlings!
> 
> xo,  
> Noona
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. :  
> \- Not beta'd because I don't want to torture my beta-reader too much :* besides, it wouldn't be a crazynoona's fic without the errors.  
> \- Those written in bold is the story Darcy narrated to Jane.

* * *

 

 

_(The Convergence, 10 years ago)_

 

“You want her.” Tony Stark stated loudly, his almost slurred voice cut through the raucous bar. As usual on a Thursday night, the place that was only five minutes walking distance from the campus ground was packed to the brim. It never matter which band was playing and tonight, an all girls band was reigning on the stage. If it weren’t for Tony, they wouldn’t even get a decent table in this sweat (among other things) induced joint.

“A- _a_ -ah, honey bear. Yes. Yes you do. You want her.  _Bad_.” Tony said again, his fingers were drumming to the beat of the song. Looking at the way the sartorially-challenged strawberry blond lead vocalist winked at Tony, Loki knew that this time, the man wouldn’t complain on whatever genre the band chose to play.

 _“Take me down, six underground”-_ the girl started to sing the next song.

Without a word Loki chugged down his cheap beer, dismissing the on-going accusation along with the bitter taste, because with Tony, it was usually best not to say anything at all. But Tony being Tony, sputtered some lewd comments (with hand gestures no less) about the girl  _and_  her actress mother that made Loki wanted to gut his goateed-face down the greasy table separating them before he lit them on fire. Bet the trucker-hat guy beside him would lend him his lighter. Bet that would instantly nullified his scholarship. Bet Odin would find that amusing.

Alas, Tony was still making a face as he wiggled his brow towards their far left and Loki finally relented since option-A sounded more like a bad idea for the sake of his on-going academic career. There was no point really, of course the eccentric snob noticed. Loki had been eyeing the girl since she got there with her friends.  _Heck._  She already caught his attention since the first time he saw her on that rainy day. 

“She’s taken.” Loki said dryly, as if it didn’t matter to him. His traitorous eyes though, they wandered back to the gorgeous brunette swaying her body in tune with the music. A red plastic cup was in her hand while the other was waving freely up in the air. That motion she did with her hips chased the breath out of his lungs.

"A little advice, you shouldn't let that kind of thing stop you."

 _'I'm not you.'_ Loki wanted to reply, but he didn't. Instead, Loki just shrugged and tried not to sigh. What could he say? That she hated him? That he hated all those assholes she chose to date? That his tongue turned to lead and more than often, starting to say things he didn’t mean each time she was around?

“This puzzles me.” It really did, Tony burrowed his brows, because with Loki it’s usually the other way around. “I mean, not to boost your already huge ego,  _but_  you’re not exactly lacking in charm or whatever shit chicks usually dig. I mean, if she’s into the dark, mysterious, brooding type. I’d do you, just saying, if I ever swing that way, or somewhat feeling adventurous I’d totally do you.” Tony said, as if personal life coach was one of his trades.

“Oh fuck off Stark!”

After the third song almost ended, and Tony was already excusing himself to the backstage, Loki saw that the girl was no longer in her spot. Pathetically, as if he was a trained canine Loki found her again, walking further into the crowd, her current idiot boyfriend was escorting by her side. Lucky bastard.

Loki did nothing as he watches the asshole groped her ass and nuzzled his nose to her neck. He still did nothing as he watched the couple disappear through the exit as the lyrics came to an end …

_“Love me, love me (I know that you need me)”_

_“I can’t care 'bout anything but you …”_

***

 

_(Present Day)_

 

That Saturday afternoon Darcy finally wakes up with her head still banging like it’s the Fourth of July. 

“Okay, okay, I’m awake! Jeez, Jane what is wrong with you?” Darcy whines when her dark and cozy room suddenly floods with bright sunlight.

“It’s almost noon!” Jane replies impatiently as she plops on Darcy’s single bed, causing it to jiggle.

“Shut the blind for god’s sake!” She scrunches her eyes, the flashing image before her is nothing but annoying blob. The fact that Jane practically shoves her phone right in front of her face doesn’t really help. She puts on her glasses to look at the picture shown on her mobile screen a bit clearer.

Darcy gasps.

There are three pictures in total. One is her and Loki, oddly smiling towards the camera as if someone's gun was pointed at them. The other two are group pictures with five elegant looking elderly women  _and_  she was right in the middle with Loki Odinson on her side, his hand was snug around her shoulder. 

 _Oh holy mother -_ “Shit … “ 

“Indeed. My mum sent these to me an hour ago. She saw them on her friend's blog, a writer or something. Last night … what the fuck happened? What did you do?” Inching closer, Jane crosses her hands over her chest.

"A BLOG?!" Darcy asks in horror.

"Yeah, mum said there was a book reading or some shit last night at the restaurant. She couldn't make it but her friends did, perhaps the writer was one of those ladies. I don't know, you tell me!" 

“I – I don’t know?! I don’t remember!” Darcy stutters, peeling her eyes from the photos. 

“Uh-hum, don’t give me that shit. The blog captioned you two as A couple. How did _that_ happen?” Jane’s eyes her suspiciously, “That's  _not_  Thor. Who is he? Where were you last night? Did you sleep with him? Was he good?”

“JANE FOSTER! I did not – “ Darcy shrieks before Jane cuts her off.

Wagging her pointer finger Jane says, “We’ve been dead drunk before and you know it’s practically,  _empirically,_ bullshit for someone to be able to forget about doing the do unless there was something wrong with their head and I’ve checked that yours is completely a-okay. So,  _no_ , you don’t get to say you  _‘don’t remember’_!”

Darcy mutters a curse, of course little miss Harvard here is right.

“Especially  _not_  with  _that_  conda.” Jane quickly adds.

Together they halt their conversation to have a good look at one of the photos. For science. Jane pinches at the screen to zoom on his groinal region and together they come to a conclusion that indeed, Jane is 100% correct. There’s no way both Darcy and her vagina would forget  _that_.

Which means … nothing happened. Darcy frowns at the thought.

_Wait a minute … why do I feel a bit disappointed? Dammit! I need to get a date. A REAL date. Pronto._

“Spill. All the deets.  _Now._ ” Jane says, elbowing Darcy on the ribs.

Scratching her head frustratingly, Darcy sighs. Avoiding Jane is like trying to avoid a natural disaster because there’s no point in lying or denying what this bossy-body doctor here requested. It's official since 1986. Jane Foster - is not a quitter. She will keep on pushing and digging until she’s satisfied with her answers. She should've been a detective instead.

“Okay, okay!!! So, here’s the deal … do you remember that dipshit named Loki? The one I told you about back at Culver when you left me to Harvard?“

Back at Culver, just like Jane - Loki was a med student, two years ahead of Darcy. Though he left before he finished his study. She didn't know why or where to – she just glad he did. They haven’t met again since. She thought it was best that way because each time they met, she desperately wanted to shove her foot up his pretentious ass.

Jane rolls her eyes, “What happened to  _bygones be bygones?_  When will we get over Harvard? And of course I remember the Santa incident!” How can she not? If those stories about this dude didn’t come straight from the source Jane would think that everything was a lie.

“Wait – is this him?! It is him isn't it? He’s that prick?!”

“Just shut up or I won’t tell.”

 

\--- 

 

_Last Night_

**The beginning of that night was going quite well. Darcy was in a good mood because after negotiating (more like pleading) for weeks finally she got _the_  Mr. Stark to back them up. The man that most people said was difficult is, surprisingly, friendly. Maybe even a bit  _too_  friendly? Which was weird because, even though they went through the same university, Darcy never actually spoke to him before. With a cryptic smirk he said something about a friend that he was certain, would  _love_  to meet her.**

**Was he trying to set her up on a date? ‘Coz that would be kind of awesome. She could use a date or two. From Tony Stark.**

**Anyway, afterwards she shared copious congratulatory drinks with her team and finished work early. Now she was five minutes ahead of her (Jane’s) date.**

**The guy booked a secluded table for two at the back of this hip French restaurant, there was a wide opened double French riviera doors overlooking the city lights to her side. It was very beautiful. Not really her kind of place, but then again this wasn’t her date. She wasn't here to judge. Yep. She was there to annoy the heck out of the poor guy.**

**With a wicked smile on her face, she ordered herself a bottle of wine and flipped over the menu as she waited. Without a doubt, she was going to pick the priciest of them all.**

**This wasn’t so bad after all, she thought after munching two bread-sticks. A soft classic song was playing in the background as she sipped her wine with one hand while the other was scrolling through her twitter.**

**It had been a while since the last time she dressed-up fancily for an occasion outside her work so she felt absolutely pretty that night in her new Dolce & Gabbana little black separates that skirt ended just under her knees that she bought out on impulse just the week before. Yes, it took a plunge in her account, but hey, it was worth it. She looked fabulous in it. Her tits looked fabulous in it.**

**Things were going as smooth as her fabulous self until she heard a certain sultry voice bursted into her peaceful bubble.**

**“Miss Foster?” The man sounded confused.**

**The hair in the back of her neck rose and her hand froze.**

**That. Voice.**

**She remembered that voice. To her, there was only one person in the whole continent that possessed the X-Men ability to make every syllable coming out of his stupid mouth sounded annoying and condescending at the same time.**

**Loki Odinson.**

**Loki _mightier-than-thou_  O- _dick-_ son.**

**_“You?”_  Her voice dripped with disdain when her eyes rose and caught the sight of the man in his tailored suit.**

**That face was not one to be forgotten. Dark, mischievous, sharp eyes that richly ranged from blue to green, perfectly set jaw and nose, and those lips … _fuck_ , it pissed her off to find the man got even better looking (if possible) after ten years.**

**_Why can’t he be bald?! Or have like, a beer belly? Ugh!_ **

**They did say that Satan was the most beautiful angel of all.**

**Darcy instantly put down her glass and phone as she stood from her seat with one question in her head : _What is this conceited dick doing here?_**

**In a split second, the man managed to veil the shock out of his face. He was towering above her, even with her four inches heels (she should’ve gone for the six inches killer heels instead!).**

**Recognition or whatever it was, dawned on his face. His hand that was holding a pink rose bouquet eased down as he smiled and drawled, “Well _well_ … Darcy Lewis, fancy meeting you here.”**

**“What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed between gritted teeth.**

**After he dismissed their attending waiter, calmly, the fucker turned to her and smiled again, with the kind of smile that made her wished she were drunk. “I’d like to say that this is none of your concern but seeing that you’re occupying my table –“**

**“Cut the crap Loki. What are you doing here?” She balked.**

**“I’m here to see Miss Foster.” Loki answered dejectedly, stubborn lines marring his forehead.**

**“No. She was supposed to meet – “ Darcy paused for a slight second. Cursing how amazingly stupid she was for not noticing her (Jane’s) date’s last name. The thought didn’t even cross her mind because honestly, she dumped all those not-so-sweet memories regarding Loki away from her memory core. It was a waste of space really. Besides, there was no mention of a baby brother in any of those sites she read about Thor _and_  physically both men couldn’t look more different!**

**“Thor. Thor Odinson, not _you.”_ Such luck! Against all odds she got to meet him yet again. She wanted to bang her head to the nearest wall.**

**“Well, I’m supposed to see Jane Foster but here you are, _charming_  as ever.” He shrugged, setting down the flowers on the table.**

**“Wish I can say the same thing to you.” She retorted.**

**Under the chandelier, his eyes glinted before he sunk his teeth to his lower lips, as if trying to hold back his laughter. For some reason Darcy could not compute, he looked damn amused. She scowled.**

**To further her irritation, instead of leaving, he sat down, fucking gracefully, like he owned the place. Giving her the perfect view of his crotch before he did. Those extremely tight pants he wore, put the outline of his cock uncouthly on display. Darcy couldn’t help but think that he looked devilishly delicious in that sharp suit, so delicious in fact, it made her wanted to slap his face. After she slapped her own face for thinking that he was remotely attractive. Darcy swallowed hard and looked away.**

**_Dammit!_ She needed to get laid. Fourteen months was quite a long time! Maybe she ought to ask Mr. Stark about that friend of his?**

**“What are you doing?” She asked sternly.**

**“Dinner.” Obliviously, he took the menu from the table, ”What else?”**

**“Have fun eating on your own then, I’m leaving.”**

**“Are you that scared of me Miss Lewis?” He suddenly asked as she turned to take her purse.**

**Her shoulders stiffened and she paused.**

**“I did not take you for a coward.” Loki added again.**

**Darcy scoffed and turned to face him again. “Why would I be?”**

**Ever so slowly, he put down the menu before he leaned forward on the table. He rested his chin on his knuckles, looking straight into her eyes.**

**Jade.**

**Under the soft lighting they were the color of jade, but she bet they would be closer to green under the sun.**

**_Okay, stop categorizing them Lewis!_ **

**A sinful smile rose across his face, his eyes traveled down to her lips before they climbed back up. “Because deep down you know – “ he lowered his voice another octave towards indecency that sent shivers down her spine. “ _We_  both know what will happen if you stay longer.”**

**_EXCUSE ME?_ **

**_NOT even in your wildest dream you arrogant asshole! You're not even my type!_ Inner Darcy was seething however, she's now wise enough not to let it show, much.**

**“ _Nothing_  will ever happen between you and me Mr. Odinson. But I’m sure you can ask someone else to accompany you tonight,” She measured him down with a look of utter contempt, “I mean,  _who_  wouldn’t want to be associated with your last name am I right?" **

**"I was stupid for not realizing it sooner. Now I get it, I finally get _why_  those women were all over you back then.” Darcy curved her lips in mockery before she spat his old words back at him, “They only wanted you for your money.”**

**Darcy thought she got him when she saw his eyes darkened at her statement. Thank goodness she googled about Thor's background or else she wouldn’t found out about his family and their riches all over Europe.**

**_But - why was he still smiling haughtily? Maybe ... she was wrong?_  Darcy started to worry with her bottom lip when he leaned his back to the chair.**

**“You mean like you did?” Loki tipped his head to the side and raised his brow sharply.**

**_WHOA … hold on right there! He did NOT just go there!_ **

**Furiously (and without thinking obviously), she took the glass of wine on the table, sipped it once and without further ado, introduced the rest of the Beaujolais to Loki’s face.**

**In conclusion, things went downhill from there. Evidently, it was _his_  fault! He wasn't helping with his aloof reaction, as if nothing had happened. He just wiped the liquid with a nearby napkin as Darcy rant went on and on. Rousing his hair back with his long fingers, he deliberately licked those around his lips with his tongue without dropping their eye contact.**

**"I always enjoyed tasting a good wine. Should we order now Miss Lewis? Don't worry, the tab is on me." He offered oh-so casually, tucking his jacket and rolled the sleeves off his white dress shirt.**

**_That_ enraged her further, smoke might have puffed from her ears. Then she lunged forward and did the thing. She was not proud of any act of violence but there was no stopping it. The next thing she knew her right palm was already landed on his right cheek with a loud smack. She was about to retreat, kinda shocked that she did the thing she just did but he caught her hand mid-air. His eyes were flaming, but weirdly, she had a feeling that this sick asshole was slightly enjoying this.**

**“Mind your manner darling, I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour,” he said quietly, her wrist still caught in his palm.**

**“Or what? You’d sue me? Or perhaps, your mommy and daddy will?”**

**His nostrils flared, the clutch around her wrist got a bit tighter when he pulled her closer and drawled, “Such temper, why so mad? Is it because I hit a core?”**

**“You son of a bitch!”**

**They continue to bicker, animatedly. One poor waitress lady got scolded by the two of them when she tried to plead them to stop. Darcy did tone her voice down though. Still she’d rather not tell Jane the whole glossary she spewed at him. They both stood face to face and with each remark they inched closer until she could clearly saw his long lashes and those freckles in his eyes when they trailed down to her lips. Her heart was pounding wildly within her ribcage and in that one crazy second she almost thought he was going to kiss her.**

**_Was he really?_  **

**Darcy stopped talking then and so did he. Swiftly, gently, he rose his hands and cradled her by each side of her head. His eyes were completely darkened to soot, his hot breath was grazing on her cheeks as he traveled their distance. She froze, like a deer caught in the headlights.**

**_No no NO!_   _DO NOT SUCCUMB TO HIS EVIL SORCERY!_ Her logic started to scream but her pickled part was telling her the other thing. It was _so_ hard to listen to what her better-self had to say when it’s been too long since the last time she had a taste and _damn,_ the man smelled and looked amazing - (if anyone would ask she’d blame it all on the alcohol). So she went with her pickled part and slowly closed her eyes.**

**They would definitely be doing the very thing she'd regret her whole life if it weren’t for the next big surprise.**

**“Loki?”**

**Her fogged brain heard a woman’s voice, though it wasn’t until her third call that they retreated from the hypnotizing atmosphere and Loki answered with a shocked, _“Mother?!”_**

 

\---

 

“Hold on a sec! You guys almost _made out_ in front of _his_ mother?!" Jane holds her hand up, as if she was attending a class.

“Have you been listening _at all?_ First off, we did not make out!”

“But you would've,” there's a huge silly grin on Jane's face.

“Jane, promise to God I will swap your shampoo with glue one of these days.”

“Okay, okay, go on.”

 

\---

 

**“And who is this lovely lady?” The gorgeous blond lady asked and Darcy immediately recognized her from one of the websites she read the night before. This woman was Thor Odinson's beautiful mother, Frigga.**

**“Oh my, don’t tell me, you’re Darcy right?” Frigga walked closer with poise, her hand on her chest as if she was both surprised and excited.**

**Darcy awkwardly backed away from her promiscuous position two seconds ago, “I – yes, I’m Darcy Lewis? I’m sorry, have we met before?”**

**A tight hug came before her answer and Darcy could do nothing but to return the hug. Darcy looked over Frigga's shoulders, looking for answers only to find Loki's face was painted white in absolute mortification.**

**“No, we haven’t sweetheart, I wish we did but my son never gave us the pleasure,” the woman threw a condemning look at her son, “I’m so glad your aunt Freia invited me to her book reading tonight.”**

**_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"_  Darcy mouthed to him as Frigga finally eased away from their hug and went to kiss her son by the cheek. That finally snapped Loki out of his daze.**

**“Mother, I don’t think this is the right time – “ Loki said.**

**“There’s never the right time, you’re always so busy!” His mother countered.**

**“But mother – “**

**The mother and son duo argued with each other in a hushed tone and Darcy still had no clue on what was happening. Should she stay? Should she leave? Would that be polite? Darcy still haven't figured out the answer when another flock of women cut from the same cloth came. Everything became even more confusing after that. Frigga introduced her to everyone, then kisses and hugs were shared. There was something very _wrong_ about all this and Darcy didn't like it, because now they all thought that she and Loki were an item. And her hobby was gardening. GARDENING. She had a cacti once. It died. Darcy didn't know where do they get that repulsive idea of dating this dickhead from because the chance of hell freezing over would make more sense than that.**

**“Look, this isn’t what I came here for!” Darcy pulled Loki to the side when those women seemed to be busy talking with each other.**

**“Neither did I!” Loki whispered.**

**“I’m going.”**

**“NO!” He said, intuitively reaching for her hand to stop her from leaving for the second time that night only this time, it sounded more like a cry for help.**

**“Don’t you dare touch me! Let go! I said let go!” She yanked her hand away.**

**They were still busy tugging her hand back and forth when Frigga patted her back and said, “That settled then, Darcy darling!”**

**“Yes mam?” Darcy asked politely. Her hand was still in Loki's grasp.**

**“I’m sorry to barge on your date, I didn’t mean to bother,” Frigga continued.**

**“ _Nah,_ I mean NO, you didn’t barge on our date! There was no –“**

**“But, I can fix that.”**

**“You - can?” _What?_**

**“There’s a big celebration coming," Frigga paused, throwing a threatening smile towards her son, "My husband's, Loki’s father’s 75 th birthday party is coming and the whole family is going to be there. I’m sure everyone will be delighted to see you too because we’ve heard  _so_  many great things about you!”**

**Loki made that just-kill-me-now face and Darcy was gaping like a starfish named Patrick. Classy.  “I’m sorry but I’m not sure I follow, this is clearly a big -”**

**What she was going to say is _'mistake'_  but Loki swooped her by the elbow before she could finish her words. **

**“Surprise! A big surprise. Darling, we’ll _talk_  about this later,” Loki said as he came to stand between the two women.**

**“Don’t you _‘darling’_  me! The fuck you mean later? I’m not gonna talk to you!” She whispered from behind his back.**

**“Will you just shut up!” He hushed right back.**

**“You shut up!”**

**Listening to this, his mother, this beautiful elegant lady chuckled in glee, as if she was blissfully happy seeing and hearing them exchanging verbal assault, “Oh it’s so good to be young and in love!” She said airily, the expression on her eyes was similar to those heart eyes emoticon.**

**“Aren’t they the most adorable?” Frigga said towards her friends and they went _'awwww'_.**

**God gracious, it was disastrous. Luckily one of them reminded Frigga that the reading upstairs, whatever it was, is about to start. But that was when a photographer they hired showed up and they got hyped up like a bunch of kids on a sugar rush. A woman whose hair braided and piled high like a Greek goddess on top of her head suggested for all of them to take a group picture.**

**That was the worst idea ever.**

 

\---

 

"And that was how those pictures taken!" Darcy explains.

"You still haven't told me where you went after that," Jane narrows her eyes.

"I left of course!" 

"Yes, where to? And with who?"

Tired and still pissed, Darcy blows a long heavy breath.

Long story short, after that bizarre restaurant scene Darcy stomped out first and left him behind. The autumn wind was blowing as vicious as her mood. She groaned as she tucked her jacket tighter and walked faster. At least she didn’t have to see him ever again, she cheered herself. That would be the end of it and they both could go on separate way and move on with their lives.

To tamper her anger (and confusion) she decided not to go straight to her apartment and went to a pub nearby instead. How wrong that decision was because on her third shot of whiskey, for whatever reason, Loki appeared again and came to sit on a stool beside her.

It was an odd night. Her inebriated state almost broke into the Mulder and Scully song (but she digressed). He seemed to be enjoying her insults and with a shit-eating grin on his face, took them like they were some kind of a joke. She wasn’t joking. At all. Darcy meant every single word. He was an utter dick, a cuntbag, an asshole, a pretentious bastard and that each of her atom repulsed and gagged at the very sight of him. She trashed his taste in tight fashion too of course but that only took her eyes back into his groin (the way he always sat like a whore only made things worse). 

Time passed faster with her rushing adrenaline. Drinks were drunk and before she knew it, the alcohol got into her system and this time, she really did forget what happened. When she woke up, her head was spinning and she felt like puking. Drowsily, she looked around and found that she was inside a cold and dark foreign room.

Soon she noticed that it was a lavish hotel room. She looked over her left to find Loki sprawled on his back on the bed beside her, wearing nothing but his pants (unzipped) while she, on the other hand, was almost naked safe for her knickers and bra.

In the speed of light, she put on her rumpled clothes and bolted out of the place without as much as a second glance.

“That’s it?” Jane sounds a bit disappointed.

“That’s it! We did nothing, I swear!”  _What the heck was she expecting anyway?_

“This is all your fault. Yours and Thor's fault!” Darcy rants childishly, pushing the phone away, "I'd say, you and that _blonde big baboon_ are meant to be together seeing how you guys got the same idea to jilt each other!"

They argued back and forth for a while, just like they always do since they were kids. Moment like this throws them back in time. The fact that they’re now a certified MD and a fundraising director for a presidential campaign, forgotten. Darcy plops her back to the mattress, tossing her pillow and buries her face there, her feet kicking down the duvet in an embarrassing manner but there’s no one there but Jane and Jane had seen worse.

Her mind wanders back to those pictures and she immediately winces. Without a doubt Jane’s mother would already be sharing those to  _her_  mother and her mother ... _oh god!_  “My dad is _so_ going to freak out," Darcy grumbles in horror.

"And your mum won't?" Jane lies right next to her, the damn phone is still in her hand.

"Nah, I look fantastic in those shoots, she'd be proud."

They both look at one of the pictures once more and they come to an agreement that she did look great. Undoubtedly.

"So now what?" Jane asks.

"Nothing! I already did my part!" She just needs to find a believable reason shall one of her parents ask about this stupid incident.

"Disastrously if I may say!"

"Yeah,  _but_  he hates me, means you." Not that Darcy had to try.

" _Uh-huh,_ and he showed that by - what? Telling everyone that you're his girlfriend?"

This time Darcy doesn't argue back. Because there's no good answer for that. Admittedly, even she thinks it was weird.

A beep in her phone paused her on her track to the bathroom. Jane opens it before she had the chance to turn. “It’s from your mom.”

_Fucking hell!_

“She said your boyfriend is cute and that she already sent the photos to your dad …”

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

“Oh-shit-oh-shit!” Jane suddenly springs from the bed when a song blares from the phone in her hand. She holds it out like it was a hot potato, “It’s from your dad! What should we do?!”

“Ignore it! I can’t deal with him right now!”

“Let me answer it,” Jane offers.

Darcy was relieved. For about _two_ seconds … because Jane thumbs the screen only to put the phone on Darcy’s ear.

_That. Bitch._

There's no backing out now.

“Hi dad, -“ She shots Jane a death glare and gives her a finger.

“Yes, I’m fine. No – nothing like that, I can explain – wha … ?”

 _“What did he say?”_  Jane mouths which Darcy shushes with a wave of her hand.

“Yes, I knew him from Culver.”

“No, no , no, it wasn’t like that, but – but I, we’re not –“  _Oh crap …_

“Okay, sure – yeah. Love you too dad.”

A tense long silence stretches after the conversation ends.

“What? What did he say?!” Jane demands impatiently.

“He said he was happy … to see that I finally - moved on and met someone from a  _decent_  family,” And he said it so sincerely that it made her feel terribly guilty.

“And … he asked me _and_ my boyfriend to stop by sometimes in the future.” By  _‘sometimes in the future’_  he really meant on her mother's 58th birthday next month.

The thing is, Darcy could never say no to her father. Unconsciously, she always tries to please him in every single thing that she does. She's Ella Enchanted and this is her curse. The curse of the black-sheep of the family. If only she was the perfect daughter that took after her rational father rather than her actress mother. Maybe her father would be proud of her.

Suddenly, her phone vibrates again with another incoming message. When she reads the name of the sender the bile in her stomach rises again. She rushes to the bathroom and locks the door behind her before Jane could barge in. 

It's from him.

**Loki Odinson <3**

Fantastic. She wished she was kidding, but it's really him and to top it off, he inserted a heart icon beside his name, like, _who_ does that? What a freak! He must’ve gone through her phone while she passed out! She should’ve change the password (the password is ‘password’)! How dare he! Darcy grumbles as she opens her inbox.

    

> _I had a great time last night. We should go out again sometimes._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _L_

 

 _Had a great time?!_ Pacing the length of her small bathroom, Darcy scoffs angrily then she immediately replies (‘BLOW ME!’).

His reply arrives not a minute later, with an attachment photo in it.

_What the hell?!_

_Please no dick pic! Please no dick pic!_  She chants in horror, closing both her eyes. Reluctantly, Darcy squints with one eye to read the short sentence above the image:

     

> _Darling, in a good time. Meanwhile, I think you left this on your way out. Come and get it._

 

It is definitely not a dick pic, but a dick pic would've been better because in his hand lies her important as fuck organizer.

 

Her weekend really couldn’t get any worse.

 

***

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was - surprisingly, very fun for me to write. Hope you guys like it as much as I do :) and no, this is obviously not the one I said would be written in the same tone as The Devil. That one will come to your nearest browser around next week. As for now, I'm calling this fic a study in comedy, fluff and UST.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs are :  
> 6 Underground - Sneaker Pimps  
> Lovefool - The Cardigans


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well whaddya know, I finally finished writing this chapter. Still trying to grasp the concept of a shorter chapter yet failing at it again. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this darlings!
> 
>  
> 
> xxoo

* * *

 

 ***

 

_(The stranger from across the street)_

 

A gentle drizzle swept that early morning as Loki sipped his third cup of coffee. He drifted his focus away from the screen of the powerbook splayed in front of him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, a yawn followed. Next time he would not cower so easily when Tony begged him to go to another party with him, no matter what sort of tear-jerking story that man came up with (it usually started along the line _‘You know, my dad used to –_ ‘). 

By now Tony was still sleeping soundly without a care of what was going on in this world. As he should because though not once Loki ever saw the man study he always aced in every class he took. Getting away from Tony’s loud snoring and the heavy smell of liquor in the room, Loki went outside - looking for a less distracting spot. Now at barely seven AM, he was sitting alone on the furthest table beside the window. It was his favourite spot inside this 24hour coffee shop. He looked far-out the window, taking in the greenery in front of him, breathing in the rain and the soothing chill, resting his tired eyes away from the essay he had been working on the whole week. 

Suddenly, a yellow cab went to a halt across the street, blocking his vision from the void ballpark. He watched the driver raced out to fetch the luggage from the scarcely closed trunk. Then another figure followed. A girl. She came out from the passenger door, dragging a purple suitcase. She was wearing a navy knitted beanie and a matching duffel coat, her brown hair dancing loosely on her back. Though the wave of freshmen should’ve been arriving since last week, this girl is without a doubt, another new student. That big sans serif ‘Culver University’ emblazoned boldly on the front of her white shirt was a dead giveaway. He put his reading glasses back on, then with a better vision he let his eyes trailed higher to see her face.

There were no words. Not one that could make sense. They were at least fifteen feet apart, but without warning, the very sight of this beautiful creature punched the breath out of his lungs. He could not explain why or how, he was too immersed in the moment that he even thought time had stopped when her eyes collided to his watching gaze. In those short seconds he was captivated, bewitched. He was sure he could think of myriad of other adjectives to define the storm of emotions she stirred out of him, but he was already too far gone. 

She adjusted her black rimmed glasses and smiled passingly at him (at least he thought she was) before she turned to reach for her wallet inside her messenger bag to pay for the taxi fare. Loki abruptly stood, deserting his table and all of his belongings on it. He stopped by at the counter, asking for an umbrella and cursed when they had none to borrow inside this whole goddamned shop. Whatever, he took his feet to haste, he could offer her his jacket and together they could walk towards the female dorm.

 The cold wind greeted him and the sound of the bell from the closing door and the pitter-patter of the rain were still clinging softly in the background when he finally reached outside, but the girl – she was no longer in sight.

  

***

 

_(Present Day)_

_Virginia Potts Tower, Manhattan_

 

It's the usual Monday afternoon at the busy tower when her phone starts to buzz again. Darcy ignores it for the second times that day. It takes no genius to be able to deduct on whom was the sender since that number is the only entry she sets on silent mode. She scribbles on her organizer, the one Loki took hostage just the day before. Darcy smugly smiles, thinking how smart she was when instead of claiming it herself, she sent Parker, a cute as puppy errant boy to Loki’s office. 

Still paying zero interest towards his text messages, she flips the page with one hand, fully intending to give the meeting she’s in with her undivided focus. Until her eyes fall to a certain column with a handwriting note in it that isn’t belong to her. _Prick!_

The date he wrote the note in is marked for tomorrow. His italic writing is very neat yet short,

 

_‘We need to talk.’_

 

 _Talk my ass! Not even you were the only person who knows how to infiltrate into the First Order’s Starkiller Base!_ She grumbles and randomly scratches her black pen on top of his green ink with annoyance and gusto.

When her belly starts to rumble in protest and the meeting is adjourned, another notification pings on her smartphone. An email this time. Without a drop of suspicion she opens it as she heads out with her co-workers, casually talking about taking a break at the coffee shop downstairs with a smile on her face.

That sinful chocolate fudge homemade cupcake makes an appearance in her mind, oh how she yearns for one right now she could kiss anyone who brings it to her right at this moment. Darcy is still thinking about that particular gooey goodness and how amazing it would taste if combined with a tall glass of iced frappe when she reads whom the sender and the subject of the email is.

 

“Is there something the matter Darcy?” Pepper Potts asks when she notices how the colors are rapidly draining from Darcy’s face.

It takes a few moment before Darcy could register the simple question, “I – no, nothing’s wrong. Peachy! Everything’s just peachy!” She babbles like a dolt. 

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything.” Her boss delivers her earnest offer in a concerned tone. 

Man, Pepper is definitely the best boss ever to boss, Darcy smiles at her with gratitude, “Yes, I’m sure. I just – I need a second to reply this. I’ll meet you guys later?” She stops walking then, letting the other step pass them.

After some more questions to reassure that Darcy is indeed, fine – Pepper can’t do nothing but drop the subject and let Darcy to be on her own. Just as Pepper rounds at the corner, Darcy immediately takes a turn towards the restroom and re-opens the email.

Fury. Hell’s fury flares once more as she reads it. 

It’s a wedding invitation - _via_  a friggin' email, from Ian Boothby. Has he lost his mind completely? After all he had done, he had the guts to send _this_ to her? It’s been four years since the last time they met, which was on the day they (he did actually) ended their short engagement. Honestly, she could go on another four _and_ another four times infinity without having to see that cheating bastard ever again. That includes his latest fiancé - Amy Fox. Darcy remembers more than just the bride-to-be's name, kinda hard not to since she's the same woman that he's been seeing behind Darcy's back when they were still together.

Insulted is one word for it, but in retrospect, there’s absolutely nothing left to talk about between the three of them so why does he even bother?  _To mock? To gloat? What a dick!_

As much as her heart is telling her to be the bigger person, to just let it go and delete the email as if it never arrived, she couldn't - because her pride is telling her otherwise and naturally, her pride wins every time.

A Lewis never backs down from a challenge. Besides, the idiot and everyone else in that godforsaken town might think she's still not over him if she doesn't show. As if. She walks back and forth along the length of the Honey Blossom-scented bathroom, the gears in her brain are spinning fiercely. Okay, that's it. Forget about coming home for mom’s birthday next month, she's going to come over there this weekend, looking fabulous and all, in time for the wedding party! 

Within minutes she has already comes up with dozens of ways in which fashion she should re-enter the town. However - much to her dismay, there is one tiny flaw in all of those grand plans. In a small town such as her hometown, the news of her comeback wouldn't hold much of interest without a perfect and equally (if not more) successful, gentleman at her side, because let's face it - saucy gossips are practically what the people there live for (she can't blame them when even a cat rescue could get into the front page of the local paper).

What should she do then when most men in her office are married and those who haven’t … _well,_ aren’t exactly an arm candy worth bragging about? She drums two fingers on her lips, mentally calculating each available candidate she has in hand.

A smiling Parker appears in her head but she shakes it off. That boy is a definite no, his innocent face would only make her look like a lewd cougar. The next plausible option would be their senior legislative assistant - Chris Johnson. He is actually _kinda_ okay when she sees pass his ghastly expressionless face, like for real, people could mistake him for a coldblooded axe murderer. Or perhaps Garry - her new assistant? He was nice and sweet though he’s the only one who thinks his jokes are funny. Not to mention the donkey laugh he lets out each time he cracks the said joke. Her intestines shudder at the thought.

Maybe she should ask Mark? He's a cool dude, he'd might even think this would be fun. _Plus_ he's actually good looking, all rugged and sexy, though she doesn't stand a chance even if she wants to. Everyone knows he’s gay to the bone, _but_ (that’s a 'big' but right there) - he likes to pick his nose each time he thought no one was looking, which is _EWW!_

 _Oh gawd this is getting nowhere!_ No wonder she’s dry as the Sahara and dateless!

Dammit! The time is too short for her to sign in to a dating site and logically, after what went down the last time she did, she’s not supposed to be thinking about going at it again no matter how desperately low her love life gets. Seriously, she won’t, because Witherspoon’s ‘This Is War’? It’s a total lie.

 _Or maybe ... she could just ask one of the girls?_  

It wouldn’t come as a total surprise for her parents seeing how big that Wonder Woman poster she had in her old room and how most of her het-relationships ended disastrously. She could just tell them that she finally had enough with men and their stupidity, seriously, giving her headaches after heartaches are the only two things those dicks are good at! 

At that moment another incoming message nudges from her phone, she slides her thumb and read the gleaming screen.

 

**Loki Odinson <3**

  

_The fuck does he want now?_

 

*** 

 

A surge of nostalgic sensation washes over him when Loki finally sees her passing outside the window glass in front of him. Without his consent, an unbridled smile escapes his lips though he contains himself almost immediately. Through the lenses of his traitorous eyes, Darcy Lewis and her untamed hair looks as gorgeous as ever. If possible, even more so in her white and navy combo business attire. Not that he doesn’t fancy a lovely dress, but there’s just something enticing when a woman wears a nice button-up shirt. Better yet if she’s not wearing anything else underneath. 

Odd how after all this time she still makes his heart races and after all this time he still has to remind himself that this woman is no different from those women he met before her - nothing but a manipulative, superficial, hypocritical, shallow gold diggers. He was not a fool, life had taught him well. That night, what Darcy Lewis said was true. Those women never really looked at him as a real person, especially since the millennium came and the Odinsons made their way into the United States. Dollars after dollars were made and before long, their company made it big in the free country. Then fake friends came flocking like bees and of course along with them came the women. It was always the same old story and he tried to just go with it, enjoying the moment as many other red blooded men in his shoes would. It took a while, but he got used to it to the point that it no longer bothered him as much. In bad times Loki, the second son, the second best, was nothing but a substitute, and in other times, he was a commodity to complete someone’s unrealistic checklist, to show him off to their group of scavenger friends. 

Keeping the bitter thought in mind, Loki steeled his gaze as Darcy approaches. Her face is tight and her cheeks are slightly flushing as if she's been running all the way down here. Perhaps she has. The way she chews on her lower lip in annoyance amuses him to no end. _This_ is going to be interesting, he thinks as he sets down the small cup from his hand.

Somehow, his excitement peaks higher as she gets closer, fully equipped with her glaring eyes that he's so familiar with since he's been the receiving end of her ire for years. At least she's being honest about it, definitely not a quality he can find among those women that had warmed his bed.

Loki greets her with the best formal smile he could muster and a light wave of a hand. She frowns, but still stomping closer towards him. Throwing cautious glances to her left and right as she does so.

Standing right in front of him with a look of pure contempt that says that she'd rather be someplace else but here, Darcy tucks her glasses on the front pocket of her shirt, her phone and a magazine are resting tight in her other hand. 

“Why are you smiling like that? Cut it out! It creeps me out!” She blurts without a preamble.

“Isn’t that what people in our society normally do when they’re meeting with another?” Loki raises his brow, deep down he could sense the same inescapable thrill he felt a few nights ago swiftly springing back into life. 

“What are you doing _here?_ You can’t just show up to my office unannounced!” She ignores his reply completely though her eyes are darting uncomfortably at random directions before lifting the magazine to shield the side of her face. 

Is she - hiding from her colleagues? The corner of his lips twitch, but quickly swallows the incoming smile before she catches it, “I did not. I texted you for a few times and as you can see, we’re at a coffee shop.” 

“At the ground floor of  _my_ office building when there's at least one Starbucks joint in every block!” She bends down, eyes narrowing as she juts her thumb outside to highlight her point. 

Loki disregards the exaggeration, “You’ve been avoiding me like a plague.” He crosses his hands and leans back to his chair.

“ _Gee_ I wonder why!” Darcy rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Luckily, your _thoughtful_  errant boy told me where to find you Miss Lewis, so that I can return this to you." With one hand, Loki lifts a brown paper bag he puts under the chair and places it on the table surface.

Puzzled, Darcy slides it closer to take a peek. Laying inside are the camisole she wore that night, dry-cleaned and also the laundry bill - which _also_ included in it the cost of _his_ jacket suit and shirt. She pulls it out and holds it in her hand, quirking a brow at him in question.

“You don’t remember?” He asks, tipping his head to the side as if to inspect her reaction further.

“Should I?” 

His frown deepens at her not-really-an answer, “You damn well should! You were in the middle of your rendition of  _'Drunken Sailor'_ chorus when you suddenly puked all over me. All. Over. Me!” Loki motions his hands towards his body.

From the dumbfounded look on her face it seems that she isn’t just trying to poke at him. Perhaps she really doesn’t remember. Admittedly, it was a bit hazy save for the stench she left.

“I – I “ She stumbles, the rouge blush blooms brighter on her pale skin, “Who told you to keep on following me!”

Loki could watch this all day, teasing her senseless, watching her fidgets and her temper rises. This woman wears her emotions on her sleeve and it's beyond amusing and extremely adorable to witness, _but_ this isn't the right time to bask in his personal indulgences. Yet. Now he has one distressing matter to settle, “Still not a good enough reason to ruin my suit and shirt. But fret not, I’m not here for that.”

“ _Why_ are you here then?” She hisses. 

“I told you we needed to talk. Like an adult.” Loki blows out a breath.

“And I” She points to herself, “clearly told _you”_ Then she points towards him, “that I’m not interested in talking to you, as an adult or not!”

“Why are you whispering?” Loki pouts, “And covering your face behind that magazine?” It’s almost like she’s embarrassed to be seen with him in public. Which is never _ever_ a thing he must suffer before. How rude!

“That fucking BLOG is why! I’m not gonna let you drag me into another difficult situation!” She cocks her head, her tone accusing.

“That is exactly _why_ we need to talk.” He taps his pointer finger to the table, “Now put down that stupid magazine and come sit with me." Loki pulls out the empty chair beside him that he reserves for her, ”Please? _”_

She throws him a look, obviously not a friendly kind of look, but at least she puts that damn magazine away, “No, I think I’ll just stand thank you very much.” Then she purposefully looks away, her hands folded nicely over her chest. 

He groans tiredly as he pinches the bridge of his nose, just now beginning to regret his impulsive decision on coming here. “Darcy, this is ridiculous, we’re in a public place, what’s the worst thing I could do?” 

“ _Oh_ I don’t know about you, but I can think of at least three. You have five minutes.” Darcy flaunts the face of her rose-gold wristwatch at him, tapping on the glass.

“You were the one who threw that bloody wine on me! I'm literally the victim here!” He fires back.

“ _Tick-tock-tick-tock_ ” She just shrugs defiantly, seemingly appeased.

“ – Oh hel,” _This exasperated stubborn woman!_  Loki runs his fingers through his hair, “Okay fine!”

“Four minutes and thirty five seconds.”

“I need your help.” He looks at her straight in the eye. He means business. 

“Sounds compelling, _but_ I’ll pass.” She replies in a heartbeat. 

“Perhaps try to listen to me once.” 

“Forget it, I’m not selling my liver to you Tin Woodman.”

“It was a heart dumdum and I don’t need yours.” 

“ _Same_ difference.”

“I’m serious Darcy and I’m not leaving until you hear me out!” He ascends to stand, his voice escalates a couple of notches.

 _Jesus,_ let’s just get this over with before her colleagues could spot her from the queue! “Alright, _alright_ keep your voice down! What kind of help?” She pushes him back to his seat, making sure that their position is securely shielded by the Dracaenas pot.

“As the aftermath of our unfortunate meeting last Friday night I - " He starts to explain when she cuts him mid-sentence impatiently.

"Oh cut to the chase will you!"

He looks up her face and leans forward to close their distance to make sure that she’s the only one who hears the next line he's going to say, "I want to take you to my father’s birthday party - as _my_ girlfriend.” 

The merry sound inside the shop seems like a distance away as he waits for her reply. Loki already weighs about it for million times over. There is simply _no_ other way now that Frigga knew about, not only his non-existent girlfriend’s name, but also had seen her in person in the embodiment of Darcy Lewis.

“The fuck did you just say?” Her eyes widen almost comically.

“You heard me.” 

“I know! I’m standing _right_ here! I was questioning more about your sanity! Are you mad?” She taps on her temple.

He feigns a laugh, “Possibly. So, would you do it?”

“NO! _Why_ in the world would I do that for you when we're not even friends to begin with?” She pokes at his chest. 

Keeping a serious front, Loki rubs the spot where her finger lands and keeps his palm there, “I’d be forever in your debt.” It feels like Karma hits him in the face as he recites Thor’s words just a few days ago. 

“You’re wasting your time buddy.” She shakes her head stubbornly. 

“It will be over before you know it. One night, one party, that’s all I’m asking. Then I will call it off when the time is right and ask my aunt to delete your pictures from her blog.” He tries again, more sincerely this time.

“Ha! I’ve heard that line before.” She’s so not gonna fall into the same trap twice!

“Come on Darcy, I’d do anything, anything you want me to ... ” He curves his brows in a pleading manner. Women usually fall for this one. This little trick really works.

“Like I need anything from you!” She retorts.

 _Or_ maybe not. “Oh come on, just name the price!" Now that his charm failed, should he just offer her some plain _ol’_ money instead? Jewellery? 

All of a sudden there’s this moment of epiphany dawns on her face. She instantly lights up and looks at him with her bright blue eyes, measuring him up and down with a scrutinizing, unabashed observation.

“What now?” He finally asks when she keeps on staring at him with a wicked smile that sends inappropriate signals to his head. Both his heads.

“Why would someone like you need a fake?” She asks back, unconvinced.

“I have my own reasons.” 

“Let me guess." She smiles perceptively as if they're sharing the same secret, "You want to bring home an air headed, witless bimbo into your house? A gold digger that your parents would not agree to marry so that they won’t set you up with their choice of a proper boring woman of the century?” She guesses enthusiastically. 

“ _What?"_ He scoffs, "Where do you get that kind of ridiculous idea?” 

“I might have watched too many movies." She admits airily. 

“And cheap romance novels obviously.” He mutters, only loud enough for her to hear.

“Hey hey bugger off my literary preferences!” She fires back.

“No, okay - no to all of those nonsense!" He waves it off, "I do want them off my back, but my mother – and father, they are not a bunch of imbeciles. They won’t fall for that kind of trick.” 

“Okay, shoot, what’s your idea Sherlock?” She finally drags the chair and takes a seat. Curiosity gets the best of her.

“I want you to be perfect, so damn perfect that no woman could hold a candle and then I want you to break my heart _so_ bad that I’d swear off love for the rest of my life. End of story.” Loki knows how crazy he sounds, but he also knows for sure that his mother wouldn't be that heartless as to shove him, a brokenhearted man, shattered into a tiny million pieces, into an endless line of dates.

“Apparently, I'm not the only one who's been watching too many movies." She laughs to his face.

Slightly embarrassed, he shots her a glare, but she doesn't seem to be affected.  

"And apparently," She curbs the laughter, "you must be _truly_ desperate to come to me for this kind of help."

"You have no idea.” 

She pleasantly smirks at his admission and that action leads his eyes towards her plump lips. Loki shakes off the thoughts of things he would love to do to those magnificent lips, the list could go on and on. "Will you consider on doing it? I'm really not the kind of person to ask for a favour for free."

Unlike before, this time she takes a long moment to think it through. She taps her fingers on the table, chewing her lips again whilst running her eyes all over him in a less antagonistic manner. Loki takes it as a good sign.

“Say - " She hunches forward, hands folded on the table, as if they were a couple of school kids formulating mischievous act, " _If_  I do this, you _will_ tell your parents _and_ your brother to lay off my friend's - Jane Foster's life, do I make myself clear?" She swiftly cuts him before he answers, " _Aaand_ you're also gonna have to properly apologize for every bullshit you had said about me!” There’s a satisfied glint flashes in her eyes as she utters the words.

He nods, “I'll think of a way, and of course, I can give you my apology right here and now.” Loki unhesitatingly agrees. This isn't the right time to counter that she had also said many displeasing things about him in return.

“I’m not done you idiot and I’m not taking your long overdue proper apology inside a coffee shop!” She barks, vexed at the suggestion.

Loki sighs, “But _of course_ , what else?”

"Hey you said anything!"

"I'm aware. Do carry on. You haven't gotten to the part where you want to claim my first born." He rests his chin over his knuckles.

Darcy ignores the jab. And the fine angle of his jaw. She licks her lips and swallow nervously, “I need you to come with me this Friday night.”

His ears perk, did he hear her correctly? “Where to? What for?” 

“You can leave your foul mouth and nasty, haughty attitude though - those won’t be needed.” She quickly adds in an even tone.

He scoffs disbelievingly at her forwardness, “Are you planning to kidnap me? Toss me out in Hudson river?” 

“Don’t tempt me.” She wiggles a finger to his face and he notices a smudge of black ink on the tip. “You’re too big for that anyways and I don’t usually kidnap people on my day off.”

"You still haven't answer me." He grasp the digit and with his other hand, he brushes the smeared tip with a paper napkin he got along with his coffee.

“No questions okay." Flustered, she tugs it out of his hold, "Just pack your bag and bring your best tux. I’ll get you home in one piece by Sunday night.” She insists.

“Hold on a second - ” Is she asking what he thinks she’s asking? “Are we going to spend not one, but _two_ nights together? You - me? Out of town?” He asks, intrigued. 

“No. Questions.” She repeats in a sneering drawl yet her eyes are clearly unsure after he spells the fact to her face.

“That is ridiculous. I _need_ to know so I can mentally prepare myself for whatever this thing you want me in!” 

“Dude, you're such a drama queen! I don’t need you to think - okay jackass, I only need your body to be present. I need all _these_  - ” she points at him nonchalantly, from top to toe as if he was some kind of goods she eyed at the market. Talking about being objectified. “to be there!”

“That sounds immoral in so many levels.” He kinda likes it to be honest.

“Shut up! Are you in or not?” She presses on.

“I don’t know." He scrunches his nose, "This sounds like an equal bargain to me. I mean if I do this, I don’t think I still owe you a proper apology.”

“Either way you still do. _Or_ perhaps did I hear wrong - I thought you said you needed my help a minute ago?” She taunts with a leer.

“Are you always this assertive? Demanding? Infuriating?” He tilts his head, blowing another breath.

“Part of my charms and my honour is one demanding bitch, she wants retribution." She throws a saccharine smile, "So what’s your call? I don’t have all day.” 

“I’m in.” He offers her his hand. There isn’t any other option left for him to say otherwise.

Seemingly unwilling, she takes his palm in hers in a firm handshake although she quickly drops it as if he suffers some major contagious disease, “Great.”

“Good.” He sinks his palm into his pants pocket, hiding the fact that it's still tingling warmly after their brief touch. 

“Okay, I think we’re done here. I’ll text you the details.” She nods calculatingly as she pushes back her chair, ready to leave with the brown paper bag in her hand (she dumps the magazine in it too).

Darcy is already on her feet again when she halts her steps and says, “By the way, don’t ever come here again! If we have to meet, we’ll meet elsewhere.”

“I don’t know if I can promise you that, I sort of like the coffee.” He replies with a smug grin. It’s true, he wasn't just saying it to irate her. This laid-back shop is quite a lovely little spot. 

“Whatever, I hope you choke on your espresso!” She turns to leave.

"Wait!" Loki calls out, chuckling.

She stops and swirls, one hand perches on her waist without saying anything though positively anxious to leave.

Leisurely, Loki rises from the chair. One large step and they're already standing face to face again. He tugs and turns her free hand, and on top of her opened palm he places a small pastry bag, "Here, bought these for you."

Her frown resurfaces, but she takes it then she takes a peek and finds two pieces of chocolate fudge homemade cupcake resting inside, "Are you bribing me?"

"Depends, is it working? Are we finally on a truce now?" He bought them on a whim when he queued for his coffee while he waited for her to come.

“In your dream asshole!” She spats, but grabs the offering anyway. 

“Nice seeing you too - smartass!” He counters with a smile that she doesn't catch since she's already rushing three steps away ahead of him.

 

With that short goodbye, Loki acquires himself an equal accomplice, the perfect woman to break his heart. 

 

***

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you humour me by saying that you don't hate this new chapter? Great!
> 
> On a random note : If you're having a bad day just remember this, after the obvious censor I have to endure in Crimson Peak, now both High Rise _and_ I Saw The Light are not going to show in my country. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait = longer chapter
> 
> Enjoy darlings!
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. = This is not Beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTunhRVyREU)

* * *

 

 

***

_(Culver University)_

 

Darcy thought going away for college, far from the confinement of her hometown, was gonna be awesome. There - curfew and local cops (her dad’s friends) would not be her enemy. Well, in that account, it was as awesome as she had expected. The parties were great, her new friends were nice, and last but not least, the men here were more diverse than what she got on her plate before.

There was this _tiny_ drawback though. Money. She. _Needed._ Money. More than what little she had left inside her wallet to sustain her dirt-poor student life. The issue became worse when she lost her waitressing job last week. A drunkard groped her ass and of course, she punched his sorry face with a jab. Her boss wasn’t pleased though. He told her to apologize. Darcy told _Chad_ to screw himself. 

Unfortunately, that situation had led her where she was right now. Slightly hungry and very much pissed. It also made her starting to regret her premature decision four months ago when she smugly refused any kind of help from her parents during her coming college year. It seemed so cool saying those words at the time. 

So she did the next sensible thing she could. She applied for part-time jobs in a _safer_ environment, the campus ground. Since PotHead - the coffee shop wasn’t hiring she goes for the vacancy at the library. She always loved it there so it would be a win-win. 

The interview was held on a Wednesday afternoon. The queue wasn’t long when she got to the waiting bench at the back of the Romanesque styled building. There were only three other girls excluding her, thank ye god. She took a seat, a textbook in hand as she waited for her name to be called.

About twenty-five minutes in, a dude appeared. Darcy first heard his steps echoed as he walked across the tall circular piers heading to where she sat. Then she saw him. His white lab-coat swooshing before her, a stethoscope dangling around his neck. She couldn't help but being drawn to his presence. Not because he was doing a good job in channeling his 'Doug Ross' persona, nope. It simply because he was so damn tall, which made him pretty hard to miss. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed him. The library manager _and_ the ginger girl that sat beside her were totally eye-fucking him in more ways than one. Who could blame them really? She might have done it too if she wasn't too absorbed in her monetary crisis. 

The fact that he also applied for the same position snapped Darcy out of her appraising gaze. This cannot be good, like, how was _she_ supposed to compete with an undergrad med student looking like _that?!_  

Without further ado, he went straight to the library manager's desk. There he told her, with his posh Brit accent, who's his name was also the reason for being late (he had to assist his professor at a class). Finally, getting her libido under control, the manager told him to wait and have a seat as she called Darcy's name instead.

Long lame-ass story short, Darcy didn't get the job. Tall dude did.

Now, if anyone should ask, she wouldn’t say that _that_ was the time when the ire she felt for him grew. No. She wasn’t _that_ petty. 

It started when he snatched the last spot for a tutoring job she had read about on her way out from the library three days and twenty dollars short later.

Seriously, did he does that on purpose? To make her life miserable? Because, **why** on earth would someone like him needed _two_ jobs for?! 

 _“Hey it’s you again! Darcy Lewis right?”_ Loki (yeah she remembered his name too) greeted on her way out, dashing as he smiled at her life’s misery. At least he wasn’t wearing his 'cape' this time.

 _“Yup, that would be me. It’s a small world,”_  she answered flatly with a shrug.

An idiotic _e-he-he_ chuckle flew from his lips before an awkward silence ensued as he kept his pace steady at her side as they descended from the stairs. He, seemingly, wasn’t keen on leaving her alone to deal with her annoyance just yet.

 _“Would you perhaps – uhm, would like to grab some coffee?”_  he finally asked sheepishly, still not catching on her sour mood. Why should he? When he just secured himself two fucking jobs! And after snatching those from her he had the audacity to ask her out for coffee?! Perhaps - he was dumber than he looked. She narrowed her eyes and threw him a sidelong glance to find him still flashing his smile.

 _“Can't do. I’m busy,”_  a _nd I shouldn’t be wasting the money I haven’t earned for a cup of stupid coffee!_ Giving him the cold shoulder, she walked away in a huff and a snappy _‘bye’_. 

Did he really think he could easily charm her with his accent and fake display of perfection like he did those women?

_Sorry to break it to you buddy, but this girl ain’t gonna play doctor with you!_

_Not a damn chance!_

  

***

 

_(Present day)_

JFK Airport, New York

 

Starting from Tuesday until yesterday, the day before their departure, Darcy had refused to meet him for further 'briefing'. She did however, blows up his phone with incessant texts regarding the details for this short trip. Her favourite was underlining the part where their (what she'd like to refer as) 'coffee treaty' will not change the fact that they, her words, _hated_  one another. She said that he didn't even have to try to like her when no one was present. Now, if there was a thing that Loki hated, it was the way she made them sounded like a pair of kids. He **did not**  hate her, but did she ever listen? Nope.

Where is that insufferable woman anyway? And how dare she makes him wait? He's been sitting alone in the waiting area for forty five minutes and there's still no sign of Darcy Lewis. She also doesn't pick up her phone _or_ read the messages he sent. He almost thought she had a change of heart and backed out of their plan at the last minute.

_Would she?_

Loki is about to try to call her again when, from afar, he sees a familiar figure hastily approaching. He slips his phone back to his pocket, grabs his suitcase and stands up.

There she is. Still in her working attire, a suitcase in tow and a carry-on bag clings on her other hand. Without any inclination to give an explanation or a word of sorry, she just says, “Let’s go," Waving a hand like a boss, signalling for him to follow her.

“That’s it? No kiss?” He teases as he walks behind her.

" _Don't_ make me regret this," she snaps and that trademark glare fires at him as she turns around so suddenly that they almost collided.

Her gaze turns serious as she shoots a question without waiting for him to respond to her earlier warning, “Why me?”

They have talked about this before, over the texts of course. So Loki's answer is more or less a live recite of what he had typed. Because his mother already saw her, that no one was crazy enough to do this with him. Even if there is, she - without a doubt, would only make things  _complicated._ Such as clinging to him when her role is no longer needed or blabbering about their short _arrangement_ to other people. And so forth.

"And most of all, it's because I think this could work. Setting all sorts of past  _hard feeling_ aside, I think we're more compatible than what you might like to admit. Otherwise, none of us would end up in this kind of situation," he explains.

"No, I'm not kidding. Listen," he cuts with a conspiring smile when he sees her lips are about to utter a protest, "We're both independent individuals. Your level of interest in looking for an actual, committed relationship at this stage of your live amounts as much as mine," Which is none. "That's what makes this perfect for me. For us."

"That's not what I meant," she replies evenly.

"Pardon me?" They're both stopping on their track, letting other people walked passed them as they talk. 

"My name. You gave my name to your mother long before we met that night. Why?" Her tone is stern and her eyes are skeptical, as if she's been giving the question too many thoughts yet couldn't find the answer.

" _Oh_  ... about that -" Loki has been expecting this topic to arise. She's a sharp one, he knows she wouldn't let it slide just like that. He just wishes she would go along with his logic - or should he say, un-logical answer.

"In all honesty?" As if he would risk vandalizing his dignity by telling her the shameful truth. She'd laugh to his face without a doubt, thinking what sort of a nutcase he truly is. That's why the part where he had a major crush on her back in the days must be kept secret. 

Hell. Looking back, sometimes he wonders if he's a fucking masochist for wanting her. 

"If you can, yes," She perches one hand on her waist.

 _Alright, here goes nothing ..._ "Commercial jingle." 

Her brows furrowed so deeply as she shots him a look that translates as  _'wut'._

"It was like an annoying yet catchy jingle - " he mumbles a tune, a fillip follows, "The one you just **can't** get out of your head and suddenly sing into when you're alone driving, taking a shower or whatever, you know what I mean? I think it was like that."

"Seriously - _that's_ your answer?" Slowly, her hand falls to her side, her red lips parted in agape as she mumbles to herself, _"The meow meow song?!"_

"That was just an illustration," he should've pick a better jingle, alas that was the first thing that came up in his brain.

She then nods a couple of times, taking in his answer with a deadpanned expression, "Okay. Alright."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Was that rude?" He asks with one palm flat on his chest.

"Coming from _you?"_ She feigns a thrown-off look _,_  "No. We've established _numerous_ times that I'm one annoying bitch."

"To be fair, I'm the pot to your kettle so ... " he tilts his head to the side and throws her a timid smile before he quickly adds, "And just for the record, I happened to like that commercial." Loki thinks he sees a blush flourishing on her cheeks, but he's not sure whether it's out of anger or something else as Darcy gives no reply to his closing statement. 

After that, they resume on their not-so-short walking trip from the check-in counter to the departure gate with rushed steps because they almost missed the flight due to Darcy's late arrival. Though the bright side is, they wouldn't have to sit in idle at the airport lounge.

Their steps mirroring each other as Loki silently watches her as she strides beside him. She tries to match his speed, despite her smaller steps and heels. She looks tired, which is a given, considering the red eye flight she chose to fly them in. Always the stubborn one, she gave him no say in the matter. She just booked the tickets and forward the itinerary to his email two nights ago. The thought to upgrade their seats came to him, but he decided against it at the last minute.

Without exchanging another word she proceeds to walk ahead of him as they enter the cabin. That only steals his vision away from the narrowing passageway to the magnificent view of her luscious derriere. He clenches his empty fist as he dutifully trails behind her.

The glide of her hips arouses a craving that has been haunting him ever since their short meeting at the coffee shop. Despite everything that had happened between them in the past, there’s no denying that he still wants her. That is exactly why he needs a closure. He's not asking for _too_ much. A proper, clean and simple  _closure_ would do. Though to achieve that, it would have to include having Darcy Lewis and her fascinating -  _attributes_ , preferably naked on his bed. 

Judging from what he saw in her organizer - _yes_ , it was a breach of privacy and according to his conscience he shouldn’t have done it, but he did. Who still wrote in that kind of thing anyway? Doesn’t she have at least a tablet to serve the same purpose?

Anyway, from it he concludes that he doesn’t have to worry about a competition. She's a free single woman. It would seriously put him off if she wasn't. He maybe a dick, but he never once went as low as to snatch someone else’s lover.

Though it gladdens him, the fact that she doesn't have a date is actually pretty shocking. Especially coming from a serial dater that was Darcy Lewis. He was faced with an equally surprising fact when he flipped the pages further back. Living in New York as a bachelor himself, he was half expecting to find her weekends fully booked with crazy partying like they were before - only to be disappointed. She stayed at home, watched rerun shows, hung out mostly with Jane Foster. Went on grocery shopping, or many other mundane activities normal people usually do. The only thing that was constant, that dominated most of her schedule, is her work. 

He was quite impressed at her nice progress. Though she should’ve done it many years ago, moreover with her tendency to date the _wrong_ type of men - the worst kind. Granted, a few of those men were his friends back then, but that didn’t mean they weren’t assholes. _Lucky_ assholes.

"Do you mind?" The sudden question scours his thought, taking back his focus to the present. Darcy's trying to deposit her carry-on bag to the overhead compartment but couldn't push it through because of her height. 

"Of course," Loki steps in and his chest brushes to her back as he does so. He secures one hand on the low of her back as he places their bags into place before settling into their petite seats.

It has been a while since the last time he flies in economy that he honestly forgot how cramped and limited the space is. Nevertheless, he's immediately pleased by his decision to not upgrade their seat. He'd sacrifice the usual comfort any day if it means that they can stay this close without her getting pissed. Surely, they don't serve any Beaujolais for her to throw at him this time.

 

***

 

"Do I have something on my face?" Loki asks without turning his neck, just now sensing that niggling feeling when someone was watching you.

Darcy clears her throat nervously, “Nothing, it's just - whoever you’re thinking about right now, I feel sorry for them," Darcy finally breaks her silence a few minutes after they had settled to their seats. She gets the one by the window. "Should I be worry? Is there a parole officer that I should start calling?”

“ _Funny._ I was thinking about work," It's not that he _didn't_ try to think about which composites are better to mass product the latest robotic prosthetic or other on going company projects, but right at this moment, there are some _other_ things dominating his brain and those things make his work feels unsubstantial if not boring.

Some other things being her cleavage (those silk button-up blouses must be heaven sent), her sweet intoxicating scent, her luscious red lips. In his head, the checklist could go on and on. She just doesn't need to know.

“Yeah right," she replies as she randomly picks up the in-flight magazine and starts to read, or trying to appear as if she were.

“You know, I sort of can see your point when you said that our mutual -  _dislikes_ is not a bad thing, but you definitely need to work on your acting if you want people to believe that we’re together,” he says, pointing at the ridiculous distance she tries to put between them. No matter how far she edges herself towards the window she couldn't outrun the fact that they're still flying in economy, with no extra legroom.

“I act just fine thank you very much,” She curves her mouth stubbornly, her eyes stick to the magazine in hand.

“No you don’t. You need to loosen up. It’s not like I’m going to bite.” ...  _Yet._

She finally shifts her doubtful eyes and looks at him, “And you do? You’re totally okay with this?”

“Spending two nights with you as your lover?” He squints his eyes, giving her a thoughtful expression, “Yes. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be asking you for the same favor. Besides, I’m an optimist. I take it as our practice for when I introduce you to my family.” Also, he could take some 'couply' pictures that he could use as photographic _evidence_ to later back his story to his mother.

“Okay. That– makes sense. I guess.”

"You _guess?"_ He raises a brow.

"Shut up -" She blows a deep breath and groans, “I suck at lying okay, but it’s not like I have other choice do I?”

“Sorry that you have to stick with me then.” 

“ _Eh,_ it could be worse,” Without any reservation she throws him another once over.

“That's flattering. _Thank you,"_  he continues, “While we’re on the topic, you haven’t told me about how far do you want to take this? Do I have to appear very much in love with you or just a casual date?” Thus far he only knows that they’re going to attend a wedding party at her hometown.

She stays silent for a few short while, giving a serious thought to his question before she nods decisively, “Very much in love with me would be great.”

“I think I can do that,” he nods, smirking.

“I bet you can,” there's a mocking edge in her drawl.

“What does that suppose to mean?”

She raises both brows, "Do I even have to spell it out for you?"

“Yes, do enlighten me,” he crosses his hands, leaning back to his seat whilst keeping his eyes fix towards her.

"Oh come on, we both know how you roll. We _happened_ to go to the same university and I can say that your list of girls was longer than my college credits put together!” She waves a hand airily.

He scoffs, “Well _ain't_  that rich Darcy.” What was he supposed to do? Those girls knew what they were getting into. Again, he may be a dick, but _never_ a cheating one. That was why he always stated from the get go about not wanting to be exclusive with any of them throughout their flings and guess what? They were fine with it! As a matter of fact, they fucking loved it!

Darcy turns to look at him again, in annoyance this time, “Okay, you need to stop that!”

He asks incredulously, “What? What did I do _now?”_

“This - !" She groans pointing at the two of them, "This kind of hostility that you're projecting isn’t going to cut it!” 

“ _Me?_  I'm _projecting_ hostility?" He gasped.

“Excuse me sir, mam, we’re going to depart soon. Please buckle your seatbelt and return the seat to its position. Thank you,” With a rehearsed smile, the flight attendant cuts them both before Loki could continue his retort.

They exchange a look before Darcy mutters in a huff, “I better sleep.” Then she turns towards the window overlooking the dark cloudy night, her back to his side and she closes her eyes.

Loki stays silent for a short while, listening to the mingles of her decelerating heart beat and the reverberating sound of the engine inside the cabin as the plane takes flight. About ten minutes later he notices the tense on her body goes soft as she slumps against his side. Her eyes are closed, her lips are slightly parting. The pleasant sight warmths his heart. It chases away his annoyance as quick as a speeding bullet left its barrel. He sighs. How come she gets to look so angry most of the time yet so adorable at the next minute? 

A sudden turbulence wobbles the craft and intuitively, Loki stretches his arm in front of her chest to minimize the movement that might cause her bumping her forehead to the other direction. He keeps his hand there until the plane is stable again, watching over her as she sleeps like a dead person. She actually doesn't budge an inch throughout the turbulence.

Carefully, he cradles his palm on her cheek and bends her head so that it lies easily to his shoulder. It is a much better surface compared to the hard cabin sidewall. He looks down to her face, to those thick lashes that brush over her cheeks and that faint smile ghosting on her lips as she snugs against him. Couldn't help himself, he moves his thumb and rubs it on her supple skin. Still deep in her slumber, she softly purrs into the faintest touch. The sound makes him smile.

Wouldn't it be nice if they could spend more peaceful time such as this for a change, he immediately thinks. But then again ... there was never a dull moment with her. Not that he'd admit it to a soul, but it is so much more entertaining being in an argument with her rather than having a boring conversation with those boring ladies his mother used to set him up on a date.

"Sleep tight," he gently whispers to the sleeping tempest beside him.

 

***

 

_(Murray Hill, two days ago)_

 

 _"Are you sure? Really really sure about going with him? This dude you hated so much for as long as I can remember?"_ Jane narrowed her eyes.

_"Could you stop making me more nervous than I already am?"_

_"I was trying to be you conscience."_

That Wednesday evening Darcy decided to visit the first place that took her in when she moved to New York to hunt for a job. _Yup,_ Jane's apartment. Armed with a box of pepperoni and a bag of groceries to replace the usual single carton of bad milk inside Jane's otherwise would be empty fridge, Darcy came to check up on the well-being of the doctor. She was a bit concerned when Jane had bailed on their Taco Tuesday (more like Tequila Tuesday) for the first time after three years. Of course, Jane had a valid reason. Saving lives was pretty much more important compared than the two of them getting wasted anyway.

 _"Alright Jiminy Cricket - who put me in this situation in the first place? WHO?"_  

_"Okay, my bad, but still - "_

_"You have better idea Sherlock?"_

_"As a matter of fact I do. Don't go,"_ Jane finally dropped the radiograph from her hands and placed it so gently back into the white envelope.

Living together with Jane had taught her about many things. Such as how to look for accidentally  _hidden_ objects under the pile of dirty laundry and scattered books or a pair of chilled bra inside the freezer. On the positive side, as Jane's literal unpaid intern, she was now a novice in CPR as well as performing the Heimlich maneuver. And because she was _such_ an awesome intern, she also learnt some smart basic shits regarding a human body. That was why she knew that the hair-like fracture she saw in the radius shown on that film wasn't worth _that_ much gazing.

 _"Well I can't okay, that ship had sailed! I've sent my RSVP and I've told my parents that I'd come. With him. There's nothing I can do now!"_ Darcy plopped her ass on Jane's king-size bed. The woman was active even in her sleep, she rolled around and sometimes ended up on the floor - hence the need for a huge-ass bed.

They stayed silent for a while. Darcy lied motionless on the bed while Jane was still sitting at the corner of the room where a working desk was placed facing the window. Each drowned in their own thoughts before Darcy spoke again, _"I think he's a good choice - and I'm not talking about his junk!"_

 _"I didn't say anything about his junk!"_  Jane exclaimed.

_"But you were about to!"_

Darcy threw a pillow to Jane's guilty-as-charged face and continues, _"I was saying - me and him, we obviously don't like each other. I don't give a fuck of what he thinks of me. Which makes this pretty damn convenient seeing that I won't have to keep on checking my behaviour or making any effort in his presence as I would with other men."_

Jane remains skeptical,  _"Uh-huh, sure._ _Do you want me to predict how this gonna end?"_

Darcy rolled her eyes, _"Ugh, please don't. You and your gutter brain are just gonna make things sounded R-rated!"_

_"Ha-ha. I'm serious Darce! I have a bad feeling about this. You're playing with fire! Like literally! You've seen him. He's not Ian - he's, he's dangerously hot!"_

As if Darcy needed another reminder.

 _"_ _You mean h_ _ot as in my next mistake kind-of-hot? Relax Janey, that would never **ever** going to happen between us. Ever. Trust me on this." _ The possibility would be as good as spotting a full-arched rainbow in the murky New York sky.

Or so she thought.

 

*** 

 

Darcy cannot believe she's actually doing this.

She's actually bringing Loki Odinson on a trip to her hometown as her date. How fucking absurd is that? Luckily, work had been extra busy lately that she didn't have much time to fret over the not so distant future (hopefully not) fiasco.

At least now she scored herself a date - _right?_  And speaking of a date, _her_ date, he actually looks - okay hold on sec, before she gets there, let's get one thing **perfectly** straight. She still doesn't like him. At all. That being said ... it doesn't mean that she can't appreciate how beautiful he is. In fact, he looks so damn beautiful that it's literally unfair - for _everyone else_. She smirks. Her inner-self might've done a bit of a victory dance. People back home are gonna go wild once they see him. It's almost as if she picks him right out of a catalogue or something. Just look at his face and that snugly tailored navy wool jacket, barely there white shirt and dark jeans covering his statuesque body, like, who looks that good? _Bitch,_ her date that's who! 

"Do I have something on my face?" He startles her brief ogling session.

Darcy clears her throat, trying to appear normal and says the first thing that comes up on top of her head as an attempt of diversion. 

Not surprisingly, their little conversation turns into somewhat of an argument. That internal victory dance she did seconds ago is clearly, too premature. She sighs. She really doesn't have the energy nor the will to argue with him right now, and so she grabs the chance to turn away from his stupid face after the stewardess (who was trying to flirt with him with flaunting her profound cleavage by the way) left them and tries to sleep.

What she didn't expect is that she actually fell asleep pretty quick. That never happened before. Usually it took so much more than one hour and a bunch of online purchase that she didn't need later before the sandman does his job. Perhaps she was more tired that she thinks. 

She has been out for at least thirty minutes when the smell of coffee rouses her. Gradually, Darcy opens her eyes, blinking them a couple of times to bring her surrounding into a better focus. 

"Sleep good?" Loki asks, setting down the now empty cup to the table.

That low voice startles her and in an instant she remembers what situation she's in and where she has comfortably lies her head at the moment.

A warning sign blares red inside her brain. _Oh crap -  please tell me I didn't droll!_

Darcy wipes the corner of her lips as she straightens her posture from its previous position at lighting speed. Mortification washes over her when she recognizes a tiny damp spot, exactly where her lips were resting a second before, on his wool blend navy jacket.

 _Fuck!_ Let's just hope he wouldn't see that for the sake of her pride. “Not bad.” She plays it cool as she bends forward and rummaging into her purse, looking for the mints she keeps there.

Darcy peeks at him from the corner of her eyes and they almost jump out of their sockets when she sees her kink was perching proudly on his nose. _Holy shit!_  Reading glasses?! She had never seen him wearing them before and now she wishes she never had.

There's an opened laptop in front of him - the reason for the glasses apparently, she glances quietly, painfully. Seems like he's in the middle of replying a corporate email. 

If she thinks about it, and to be extremely fair, he's been nothing but polite these days. He didn't throw her a piercing glare or a cynical barb, even in their texts. Maybe he's right. She needs to give this thing a better try or else all their effort (as in their tickets fare) will go to waste. She already comes this far. For what it's worth, they're in this together now. She shouldn't keep on expecting the worst from her ally - right?

"You're right." Darcy says as she pops two mints into her mouth.

“Come again?” His fingers pause, hovering above the keyboard before he presses enter.

“I mean, we're both at wrong, _but_ for the sake of our deal, you're right. I need to work on my _acting_." She explains, putting an airy quotation mark with her fingers at the last word.

A smirk rises in the corner of his lips, “Is that so?” 

"Yes. So, for the rest of our short time together, I'll try my very best not to breach our truce or bitching at you for no good reason.” See, no matter what the obstacle, Darcy Lewis can also be reasonable _and_ mature, handling it like a true adult. Talk about personal growth. 

“That's good to hear.” The smirk turns into a full-blown smile that makes her insides churn.

“Unlike _someone_  I know _,_ I'm usually very friendly. I guess - I'm just nervous," She audibly sighs, "and tired. Work's been _hella_ crazy lately, I haven’t got much time to sleep.” 

“I can be friendly." Loki takes off his glasses (THANK GOD) and flips his laptop close and stores it back into its case.

"Uh-huh, I can see that. You're _tons_ of fun." She points to his laptop as she replies in good humour. She had given him her words after all.

The familiar melodic chuckle and those crinkle in the corner of his eyes makes her friendly attempt feels worth it, "I can be a lot of fun. You just caught me at the wrong time of the night." He jerks his head towards the window.

He's right again. The night's getting pretty late, none of them should be awake unless there were some _other,_ more interesting nightly activities that they could act upon. Which she so wasn't thinking about right now.

“The weather is nice though. And there was no delay so we'll probably arrive on time," She continues, somehow feeling the need to keep on talking to keep her nerves at bay. She just wished she had said something more exciting than the weather. "Last month I went to New Mexico and the flight was - wait what – _what_ are you doing?” Her random babbles suddenly stops when she feels the warmth of his fingers land on her skin.

“Making you feel better.You said you were tired." He lightly answers, "Have I told you that I'm good with my hands?” He innocently asks.

“No - " Darcy tries to move away, albeit reluctantly. "and you don’t have to – _duuuuuude_ that feels SO good!” She ends the statement with a rather loud moan, but does she care? Not really. Because as it turns out, he really _is_ good with his hands! "Okay, you're not bluffing. Carry on Fabio."

He laughs softly, “Talk to me. Why are you nervous?” Loki continues to knead on the base of her shoulder, sending an electrifying pleasure and heat throughout her body. She wonders, how pathetic would she be if she ends up with a soaked panties after this? Her sexless life is so full of shit.

“I – I haven’t been home for quite some time.” Darcy says, her eyes are closing again, focusing on shutting her wayward thoughts to cool herself down.

“How long are we talking about here?” That smooth voice of his tranquillizes her senses.

“Hmm … almost - four years.” Darcy arches her back. She would probably answer any kind of question he had in mind as long as he keeps on doing what he's doing right now.

“Really?” He sounds surprised. "My mother would’ve hunt me down and have my father lock me up in a dungeon if I ever pull a stunt like that."

"Trust me, she would. We just don't have a dungeon." She laughs.

“So you really haven’t been seeing your family for four consecutive year?” He inquires, his hand is moving towards her upper arm.

“No, it's not like that, we meet _occasionally._ They flew over to my place and we'd spend a weekend or something like that. I just haven’t been home. The people there are just - I don't know how to explain it. It's like I'm at somewhere I don't belong and it makes me feel small, it makes me feel - ” The sentence hangs as she searches for an adequate word to express her feelings.

“Suffocated?” Loki offers.

Her eyes flutter open at that, “… Yeah, exactly."

"I think I know that feeling." He responds solemnly while his hands are still doing their magic.

"Try grew up in a 7125 population town." She blows out a breath, "Everybody knows everybody's story and with my parents ...   _well_ let's just say it's hard to live up to their names. Like, people were always comparing me to them. I'm never going to be good enough, and I'm turning back into the boring, stupid old Darcy each time I was there.”

_Holy shit WHY am I telling him all this? Jesus, you could as well ask him to prescribe you some antidepressant drugs while you're at it!_

"I have _never_ heard more of a nonsense in all my days." 

 _What did he just say?_ She spins her neck to look at him, " _Oo-_ kay first off;  _in all my days?_  Seriously, how **old** are you exactly?!" She holds up her pointer finger, "And secondly," She adds another finger, "did you just try to piss me off after I told you I'd behave?"

"Old enough to play pretend with you Miss Lewis." He swats her fingers, "What I was meaning to tell you is that what you thought about yourself was _utterly_ preposterous." 

“ _Oh_ really?" 

“Yes really.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because you're obviously being too hard on yourself." He answers in a thoughtful tone, "Darcy, you're maybe a lot of things, but not stupid and never boring. Not back then at Culver and definitely not the you today. You’re young, successful, smart, beautiful. You see what I mean? Do you perchance, need a mirror or should I continue my appeal?” Loki sinks his teeth to his bottom lip, presenting (or assaulting) her vision with his deadly half shy yet wholly sexy as fuck smile.

“You're telling me you have more?" She giggles. She. Giggles.  _Fucking dammit!_  

“You’d be surprise.” He winks and just like that, Mission : Cool-Off Darcy has catapulted out of the window, sky-diving into the overcast inky horizon.

“I thought you hated me.” She states.

The man pauses before he replies, “It's all in the perspective I guess. To me, it was always the other way around and I was too young, too stupid to know better.”  

“What makes you think I hate you?” Loki asks again, thinking back to that afternoon where he asked her out for coffee yet got rejected rather coldly.

"This is going to be a very long conversation if we go by my list one by one, so let's just sums it up -" She replies, "Not only that we were _never_ friends, but each time we're in the same room you always had this - this _intimidating_ look on your face that could easily translated as hatred. Like, you sat there with a scantily dressed girl on your lap and you were judging _me!?_ And let's not forget the last time we met, that December at Culver - you were saying pretty shitty things to me. Not that I cared of what your opinion about me, but that was kinda hurtful. And rude.”

To her disappointment - his hand suddenly stops, though he doesn't retreat his touch away from her arm. "Maybe ... we got caught up in series of terrible timings." He looks at her pensively before he adds, “I didn’t hate you. Irritated by you was more like it.”

“I - irritated you?!” She asks in disbelief.

“Yes." He nods, smirking. "You didn’t notice? You have a way of pushing my buttons, driving me _positively_ insane.”

“I am _so_ sorry." She curves her brows.

"No you're not." He quips flatly, knowingly.

"You're right, I'm not." She laughs and the next thing she knows, they're both laughing softly.

Darcy doesn't know if it's because of his relaxing touch or the _kinda_ sweet words he said, but either way it works. Right now she feels weightless, no longer burdened by the thought of coming home. What's more, for once in her life she doesn't consider his presence as a total pain in the ass. And dare she says, it almost feels like those years of hating, backbiting and random deliberate acts of disgust they threw at each other seem to peel away one layer at a time. Perhaps ... “You know, maybe we could really work this thing out.” 

“I know, that’s what I said.” He smiles smugly and that hand he keeps on her lower arm squeezes her softly.

Thank all that is holy he moves his hand away afterwards, because honest to god she almost whimpers. She blames it to her lack of action. _And_ stupidity. She shouldn't have booked the economy because the seating is too cramped and because of his damn long legs and the way he sits like the cheapest whore in the red light district; they keep on bumping to each other on the knees. The worst part, they're so close that she couldn't help but keep on noticing how gorgeous this man is. She hates how shallow she can be sometimes, but really, he's fucking unreal! Who can blame her when she starts to harbour these vivid vulgar thoughts about him?!

Averting her eyes to his chest (that she thought was a much safer zone compared to his eyes or worse, his lap), she clears her suddenly dry throat,  “Okay so - we have like three more hours before a layover and another two more hours before arrival. We need to formulate more details. Where did we meet? When did we start dating?”

“Easy. Just tell them the truth." He shrugs nonchalantly, appearing not at all affected by their close proximity. "A bit of it anyway. We met at a blind date and have been crazy about each other since then on.”

“That’s it?” _He can't be serious?_

“Yes. Why not?”

“Shouldn’t we make things more - _interesting?_ You know like those meet-cute scene in movies?” She asks, leaning back to her seat.

Loki softly shakes his head as he crosses his hands, “Let me tell you one thing about lying. To make it believable, you have to put just enough details in it but _never_ too much or too elaborate.” 

“Wow you’re _really_ good at this aren’t you! You're a dirty little liar!” 

“ _Oh -_ I’m good with _many_ things, but I wouldn't consider this as lying. We're simply - _improvising._ It's a perfectly understandable defence mechanism.“ His tone is playful though the glint in his eyes are telling her something different entirely.

A good thing she's not in the middle of drinking, because she'd spat on his face right after he emphasized that he was good with _many_ things. 

Ignoring the innuendo with all her might, she continues to discuss their plot, "Alright, I'll go with your story god of lies, but let's just tell them that our blind date happened six months ago." She doesn't want her parents to think that she had fallen into her old cycle.

"Sure." He agrees.

“And what about the rest? We, what, we just ad-libbed as we go?” She asks again.

“Yes. I’ll be on my best behaviour as you had _casually_ reminded me time and again. Don’t worry, as long as we stay true to our part throughout, they’ll buy it.” He convinces her.

“You sure about that?” 

He nods, “Trust me. I _can_ be compelling. But I’m counting on you to do the same for me when the time comes.” 

“About that – _umm_ ," She fidgets, tucking her hair to the back of her ear, "honestly, I haven’t thought about _one little detail_ that entailed to this arrangement before that afternoon. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing for me, but to achieve that … to make this more believable as you’ve mentioned, we must maintain some sort of _uhmm_ – “ 

“Physical contact?” 

“Yes. Yes, that.” She blurts nervously. 

“Are there any boundaries I shouldn’t cross?”

Rimming? Fisting? She might need more than a few minutes to think this through. “Depends I guess, we can - you can touch me - in public.” 

"I didn't take you to be the shy type." He utters in half a chuckle as he watches the colours steadily climbing back to her cheeks.

 _ _Boy,_  if  _you only knew_  ... _"I assure you I am **not** shy! I just never picture us - you know, as together _together!"_  

“Does that mean that I can stay near you? As close as I want -” Loki leans forward and adds in a panty dropper tone, "for the sake of our little stunt?” 

“Normal couples do that. So yeah?” 

“And can I hold your hand?" He asks, drifting his eyes oh-so-casually towards their hands before climbing them up to squarely meet her gaze again.

“… Yes.” She answers breathlessly as her heart beat indisputably escalates.

“Embrace you?” He continues as he places his arm on the armrest, the one thing that separated them.

“Yes …. “ Call her crazy, but to her that rich tone of his feels more intimate than a caress. Especially when his voice goes darker, rougher each time. And he said _she_ drove him positively insane? 

His tongue laps his lips, drawing her eyes to them and Darcy lost her train of thought before he even utters the next line, “Kiss you?”

 _Did he just -_ she blinks once and stuns, her brain is still trying to process the simple question.

“Darcy … answer the question.” Loki says before he repeats, “Can I - kiss you?” His upper body is now half facing her as he slightly twists in his seat, trapping her in the corner with the window as her only escape. 

Her breath hitches as her mind keeps on reminding to pull herself together for god's sake, this is _still_ Loki Odinson! 

Yet - “Yes” Her traitorous lips squeaks.

A wicked smile hangs on his lips, his face moves closer and even closer to hers until she could feel the vapor of his breath ghosting warmly on her skin, making her shiver. Her cheeks feel hot while her fingers grow colder. She clutches both fists on her lap, staying as still as she could with held breath.

 _Oh what the heck!_  She'll deal with the consequences later! Right now she wants - she _needs_ those teasing lips to devour hers and kiss her like there's no tomorrow! "Yesss - " She repeats her answer with more conviction and gradually lowers her lids and waits for -

"Good evening sir, can I offer you a refill for the coffee? Or perhaps would you like to try our in-flight snacks or other beverages _mam?"_  The slutty, flirty stewardess and her misaligned neckerchief suddenly re-appears at his side, chirpy like an early bird. Darcy decides to dislike this woman as of that second. 

To Darcy's horror, Loki doesn't decline the offer. Instead, he asks for the refill with two sandwiches and a pack of peanut butter M&M's as an addition. Those two also exchange pleasantries before he pays for his purchase and ends it with _'Keep the change'_. The only thing that pleases Darcy as she unavoidably watches this from the sideline is that he's seemingly oblivious to the obvious advances from that woman until the very end.

“Alright, where were we?” He drawls the question as he casually turns to her like nothing had happened. “Oh pardon me - by the way, are you hungry?" He politely extends the sandwich.

"No, I'm full." _Of sexual tension thank you very much!_ "I think, I'm gonna go back to sleep." 

"Okay" Loki smiles, "get some more rest. You’re going to need it. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” He adds as he opens the M&M's.

“ _'Kay._ ” She answers absentmindedly, closing her eyes almost immediately before she had to witness the obscene work of his lips, jaw and throat as he munches, clenches and swallows those lucky goodies.

Was he - trying to mess with her? Was he out of his mind?How was she supposed to sleep after that?!

 _Or maybe he's just not that into you?_ Her inner-self taunts. Well, whatever he's into is his own business. Her only concern right now is that the fact that she's probably wetter than Seattle in January! _Shit!_ She should've bring  _Alejandro_  instead of leaving it cold, alone and unused in the bottom drawer!

Jane was right. This is so out of her league. A little bit more than what just had happened then she might actually pass out from overheat! Scratch that. A little bit more than what just had happened then she wouldn’t be hold responsible for what action her lips _or_ her hands might end up doing.

Which would be inside his oh-so-tight pants. Around his cock. 

Perfect. Just _perfect._

 

 

 

 *** 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys! Still there? Good. I was planning to upload this before the end of April, but oh well - work happened. So to prevent another delay, I uploaded this from my hotel room (yep I travel with my fic ;p). Hope you girls enjoyed the chapter ^^ thanks for reading!


End file.
